


Spirit in the Dark

by merryghoul



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hc_bingo, Drug Dealing, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse saw something familiar in his cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the final season, after Jesse tried to escape from the neo-Nazis.

Get up, cook meth, go in the cellar, eat, go to sleep. Jesse had gotten used to his new life. There was no escape. If he did try to escape, someone would kill him. The best thing to do was to stay in the cellar and cook as much as he could until he died. That way he'd live longer. And at least the tarp Todd put over the cellar gave him a bit of privacy.

One day Jesse got up, cooked meth, and went back in the cellar. He was waiting for Todd to bring him back food. He was hoping for something, anything other ice cream. He didn't need to be celebrated constantly for batches of meth with 96% purity, and especially with two pints of Ben & Jerry's every time.

Then Jesse heard a voice. "Jesse, get up!"

Jesse blinked. There was no way in hell there could be anyone down in the cellar with him. Todd made sure the cellar was locked before Jesse was dragged into the warehouse.

"Jesse, get up!" the voice said again. Where do you want to go?"

In front of Jesse was Jane. She was wearing the clothes she went to bed with the last time Jesse saw her alive. She smoothed out the air as if there was a bed beside her, as if she had already gotten out of bed. Jesse knew Jane wasn't actually there, but he had no idea why he was looking at her in the dim cellar. 

"You're dead," he croaked.

"I'm right in front of you, Jesse. I'm not dead."

"You choked on your own vomit. You're dead, Jane."

"You flushed our drugs down the toilet."

"I wish I did." 

"We're trying to get clean, remember?" 

"You're not real."

"Where do you want to go? Didn't you say you wanted to go to New Zealand?"

"Mr. White didn't save you."

"Who's Mr. White?"

"Mr. White didn't save you."

"We don't know a Mr. White, Jesse. Are we going to New Zealand or not?"

"You're not real, Jane."

"Of course I'm real. What's wrong with you?"

"You're not real!" Jesse yelled. He sobbed.

There was more light in the cellar. Todd had moved the tarp over the cellar's bars.

"What's wrong?" Todd said to Jesse. 

Jesse didn't respond to Todd.

Todd lowered two pints of Ben & Jerry's down into the cellar. As always, Todd gave Jesse a pint of Peanut Butter Cup and a pint of Americone Dream. If anything, Todd was constant. "You cooked another 96% batch. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jesse didn't try to mask his lack of enthusiasm for the ice cream pints. 

"Got another big day ahead."

"I need to make another batch."

"That's right. Get some sleep."

Todd covered the cellar with the tarp.

Jesse had no choice but to eat whatever he could of the ice cream pints. Ice cream wasn't filling, but it was better than nothing. But Jesse wished he could share the ice cream with the vision of Jane he saw. Even if she couldn't physically eat the ice cream, it was better than trying to eat two whole pints of ice cream alone.


End file.
